<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God's Blessing by Keeperofate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242098">A God's Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperofate/pseuds/Keeperofate'>Keeperofate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, Kinda, M/M, TWO IDIOTS, sickleshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperofate/pseuds/Keeperofate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura steals from the god of lust and gets exactly what he wished for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thief King Bakura/Yami Marik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fake Outs &amp; Mishaps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God's Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the YGO rare pairs 2020 event, Yamima is named Amir for this AU. </p><p>Art by the wonderful Mimibani on twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bakura stepped quickly through the dark of the temple, the worshippers and priests thoroughly distracting one another in the rooms beyond, their moans echoing through the large halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the treasury easily, he knew his way around such temples, and let out a victorious laugh as he lit his torch. The room glittered gold, the firelight bouncing off of jewels and coins, illuminating the large square chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So people really do worship this bastard with more than just their dicks!" He exclaimed, eyes drawn to the center of the room, where a grand statue of Min stared him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god of lust was an old one, but Bakura had heard enough of him to know that his patrons would be wealthy. He cackled again and began piling coins into his satchel by the handful, the bag soon bulging with his winnings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to let a chance go to waste, he collected the necklaces and bracelets on his own body, shackling his ankles with gold and his fingers with rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When done, it seemed he'd barely made a dent to the chamber's offerings, and wished that his foolish partner had agreed to come. "That idiot," Bakura started, finding himself talking to the statue, his eyes level with the erect phallus that stood out from Mins crotch. "He would've been able to carry more. Headache or not." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And hell, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, tugging the satchel over his shoulder and securing it with a rope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he would've got the hint with the giant erect dick there to make a point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lamenting lost opportunities, he began to make his way back to his horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His path took him dangerously close to the main hall, where he had spotted a pair of guards during his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed even orgies needed protecting, and wasn't going to risk getting caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creeping past another looming statue of Min's aroused silhouette, Bakura paused to listen. Past the sounds of people fucking, and the chiming of music in the rooms beyond, came a dull, rythmic slapping noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused and curious, he peered around the dark corner and towards the looming doors of the main hall. There, haloed by the light of their discarded torches, where the guards. They were naked, and so entangled that Bakura could barely tell which legs belong to who, only that the one on top was thrusting hard into the other, and he found it hard to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he watched, just long enough for his mind to drift back to Amir and to his well defined ass, who was probably busy drinking all their beer, probably topless and laying by the fire, like the lazy bastard he was. A bastard who Bakura wished would fuck his ass like the soldier ahead was the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods. Bakura decided he really needed to get laid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling heavy between his legs, he forced his feet away from the view and towards the steps that led back down the steep side of the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went quickly, taking two at a time and pausing to breathe deeply when he reached the bottom, trying to ignore how hot he felt, and how the image of the guard's taut bodies lingered in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So distracted by his own lust, he was blind to the rush of movement behind him, the shift of the sand, if the wind, the gust that rushed around the temple in the stillness of evening light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUC-!" He screamed, choking on it. A sting. Whatever had done it was gone by the time he slapped his leg, the pain blooming through his calf like fire. He bit down on his tongue to stifle another, knowing that anyone sane left in the temple would soon come to investigate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he forced himself to limp, whistling to his horse and clambering up when she came, urging her to gallop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew within minutes that it was bad. His body flushed under his robe, sweat soaking him even as the cool night breeze passed by. Time passed, and his leg no longer hurt, but now his whole body seemed to ache from whatever was spreading through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delirious, he let the horse lead them home. By the time they reached their hideout he was panting desperately, and his legs had turned to jello from the strain of staying on his horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tumbled off her back, stumbling into the dim light of the cavern, holding the stone wall for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amir-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're back." He didn't even look up, sitting by the fire pit in nothing but his shendyt, the curves of his muscle illuminated by the fire light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura’s whole body spasmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you bastard, I need</span>
  <em>
    <span> help</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he grit out, finding it hard to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" his partner looked around, his usually bored expression replaced with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him, he sprung up, his mane-like golden hair falling about as he ran, dark eyes intense with worry. "What happened?" He asked, wrapping an arm about his waist and half dragging him to the bed. Bakura's body twitched at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something fucking - something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> me." He groaned, panting an embarrassing amount. "I don't -" more spasms. His muscles locked up, and his back arched desperately. He realized that his position on his horse had masked the reality of what he was feeling. He gripped the pillows below him. "Oh fuck - are you fucking - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" there were tears streaming down his cheeks, and Amir was staring at him like a confused puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Min! I've been cursed by a fucking God!" Bakura cried, his insides twisting again in painful, agonizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>need.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Amir asked, deadpan and searching his face as if for a joke, "Min, isn't he the God of-" he turned his head to Bakura’s lower body and froze, eyebrows raised. Bakura groaned again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was incredibly aroused. His dick was so engorged that he'd barely noticed the throbbing, and he feared touching himself would be too painful to bare. He swore again. "You gotta help me - I don't know what I'm gonna do -" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help, how?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura could've screamed. "You've got a dick, don't you, bastard?" He grit out, too desperate to feel any embarrassment over his request. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. "Fuck me. Please. Gods -" he let out another desperate whimper, his body wrecked with need. Amir looked like he'd slapped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause, and Bakura thought he was going to refuse, going to leave him there in agony, writhing at the whims of his body until it was too much to bare- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Amir spoke softly. He looked at him with a seriousness Bakura hadn't seen before, too used to his partners wicked smirks and temperamental pout to know how to read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as he wondered on it, momentarily taken by the thought of him, that Amir fetched the oils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the process of removing his sweat soaked shendyt when Bakura refocused, trembling as the fabric pulled away from his engorged dick. It was so red it was nearly purple. Amir frowned at it, and glanced at Bakura as he leant over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-dont touch it -" Bakura whimpered, gripping the sheets. Amir nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must've really pissed him off.." he said, and suddenly he was smirking at him, and Bakura was flushed more than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get on with it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmhm, don't worry," Amir chuckled. Bakura wasn't sure if this return to his usual ways was a relief or a curse, but it did do something to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his breath as Amir pushed apart his legs, and Bakura was hit by another spasm of desperation, his muscles locking up, twitching. He could feel oiled fingers against his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck -" he made a noise like an animal, Amir pressing into him and pumping upwards, his fingertips reaching into his heat. It pulled at him, drawing out cry as he came, hard, cum splattering across his chest and stomach. Amir didn't stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, didn't really help…" He noted, and Bakura blinked down at his dick, the head still bright red and taut with arousal. He swore. "Don't worry, partner," Amir continued, still fucking his ass with his fingers. His gaze was intense, dark eyes filled with unmistakable lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura came again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit - hah -" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it feel good?" Amir asked, and Bakura could only nod, realizing that the agony was quickly being replaced with mind numbing pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop," he muttered, much preferring that to the painful spasms of before. "Fuck me already -" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amir chuckled, disbelieving. "The gods </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Bakura groaned, desperate. "Don't be a bastard, I want you." The fingers weren't enough anymore. He wanted to feel him. He could see the shape of his arousal beneath his shendyt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amir didn't reply with words, going quiet and doubling down with his fingers, lifting Bakura’s hips and fucking him as fast as his wrist allowed. Bakura moaned loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amir - please -" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner grunted and finally pulled back, pulling off his shendyt and reaching again for the oil, coating his thick member until it was dripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura panted as he climbed on top, cock pressing against his entrance, hands on either side of him. Their noses were touching, and as Amir thrust into him he pressed his mouth to his, eating the cry that tried to escape Bakura’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was agonizingly good, and he came when he entered, body flushed and shaking with pleasure. Every thrust that followed made him plead for more, his throat soon hoarse, Amir's name lingering on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the position grew tired Amir flipped him onto his knees, entering him from behind. Bakura had given up any lingering sense of pride, arching his back against him and begging for more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Amir's fingers raking down his chest, tugging at his nipples and drawing yet louder moans from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as their fire died down into embers that they finally collapsed against each other, exhausted and unable to move. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the rocky cavern, and Bakura's head throbbed with pain. His body ached like he was bruised on every inch of skin, sticky inside and out. When he tried to move, his muscles protested with twitches of resistance, and he soon gave up on the idea of rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amir lay curled around him, a protective arm across his chest, his face a mask of peacefulness beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura stared at him for a long moment, taking in his features, the way his ash gold hair fell against his dark skin, the sharp line of his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always been a handsome bastard, from the first day they had met. Bakura an orphan and Amir a runaway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had waited for him to get bored of their life - or scared or tired of playing the street rat. Surely thievery wasn't the life Amir had imagined it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But years had passed, perhaps a decade. They had been partners for longer than Bakura could remember being alone - and he had wanted Amir for at least half of that. A quarter of his life spent stubbornly longing for an oblivious idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Min had done him a favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amir." His voice croaked with sleep, and he swallowed and tried again, groping at his partner's side. "Wake up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grumble of protest rose from Amir's throat, and his eyes fluttered open for just a moment, before his face was turned into the blankets. He stayed like this for a moment, protesting Bakura's pinches, until he finally lifted his head and met his eye. They stared at each other for a moment, and Amir licked his lips, gaze flickering from Bakura's face to his body, and back to meet his eye, a smirk playing on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So your cock's normal. Where's my thank you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura stared downwards, finding that Amir was right. His dick looked unharmed despite the strain from the previous night. "Gods. Thought it might fall off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amir barked with laughter, and Bakura felt himself relax, unaware that he'd been holding any tension to start with. "I feel like shit and I can't move. Wanna get me water? I need to wash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amir's chortling subsided, and he grinned down at him, sitting up with an elongated stretch. "Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura watched from the bedding as Amir wrapped his shendyt around his waist, his tired gait as he stomped down to the fire pit and collected the buckets. He disappeared outside, and Bakura stared at the rocky ceiling, his mind drifting back to the memory of the night, to Amir's hands on him, the way his touches lingered on his skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke to a shock of cold, opening his eyes to find Amir crouched beside him, the soapy cloth in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped him down, scrubbing his chest and stomach, down to his thighs. He reached between his legs and Bakura allowed him, lifting his hips with a groan as his muscles protested. Despite it, it felt so good to be touched. Amir was thorough, without hesitation, pragmatic in his job. Bakura had never expected him to be the doting kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amir threw the cloth into the bucket with a splash. He turned back to him, dark eyes lingering, taking him in, moving up the length of him until he finally met his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura thought of a thousand things to say, to tease him, to break the tension, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you looking at? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. He waited and let Amir come to him, those dark eyes flickering to his lips, Bakura’s doing the same, the tension drawn out as tight as it could run, and then - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were kissing, slow at first and then harder, so hard it almost hurt, teeth clanging together in their eagerness for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura groaned when Amir pulled back, his partner slowly considering him with some sort of wide-eyed hesitancy. It transformed his usually sharp features into something softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to make sure it wasn’t just the whim of some god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura stared at him. He had stolen his breath, and he breathed in deep to catch it, feeling the tickle of his long hair against his skin. It framed his face like a halo. “It wasn’t.” Bakura replied, squeezing his eyes shut with a groan. His cheeks were getting annoying hot. “So -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then, we’re lovers?” Amir finished for him, and Bakura balked at his straightforward manner of speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on keeping your eyes closed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura opened them to find his partner grinning like a hyena, handsome and pleased. Huffing, he lifted his heavy arms and gripped his shoulders, pulling him down and pressing his mouth to his once again, an attempt to shut him up. "Next time you're coming with me," he said finally, softly, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner laughed. "Oh, I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe Min will bless me next time… Let's go back to the temple, give him an offering-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck on their piles of gold" Bakura grinned despite himself, Amir joining him as they broke down into a fit of laughter at the thought of their ironic debauchery. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>